warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowblind
by Miststream better world ~ against the sun ~ hero ~ follow you ~ crossroad ~ i remember ~ hunted ~ snowblind ~'' 'I'm running away ''' From my past I left behind The moon is in the sky, Goldenheart meowed from the ground. You must decide now, Stormstar. I shall, the leader spoke from the rock. I have thought long and hard. "Our Clan has been through many hard moons, And I believe there is one cat Who can heal us once more And bring us together—''Duskbright."'' I'm looking for answers I shuddered, and tried to prevent my legs from buckling. I cannot do this. I can't. I won't cause the pain and betrayal I've been through before. But I'm blinded by the light But I can't let the Clan down. Not at a time like this. I-I, I whispered, at the heart of the crowd. Every cat turned to look at me. Then I caught my mother's eyes. She seemed to urge me, something beautiful shining in her eyes. Yes, Stormstar, I murmured, my head bowed. I will serve my Clan with honor. I'm lost in the music, can I stay here for the night? Duskbright, Duskbright, Duskbright My name is shouted into the air with joy. But not joy for me. Malice. My insides felt brutally ripped and swollen, even though this is supposed to be a moment of honor. I promise I'll be gone in the morning We feasted on the bounty of the previous hunters. I took a bite of my squirrel, but left it in the bushes when I couldn't take another bite. What have I done? The Clan returned to their dens after sharing tongues. I waited until dusk, until everyone was hidden in their dens of dark, unfeeling unknowing of my pain. Out of sight and out of mind I slipped out of the camp, the snow whipping in my face. My paws frozen, I looked back the way I had come, something glistening tracing its way down my cheek. Snowblind I travel down the snowy path, unaware of my surroundings. I've left my home in search for something new, less painful, more aware, and I know I may not find it. Out of sight and out of mind Snowblind I cross the snowbanks, and reach the river. By now it is frozen-over and my paws stick in the cold. He waits for me at the end, and seeing him warms me up, makes me happy, fills me with strength. Out of sight and out of mind Without a word or thought, I run to him and sob I am usually a strong cat, and I do not sob, I keep the pain to myself. But for now, the pain is unbearable. Don't cry, he murmurs. It's okay. It's alright. No it's not, ''I hiss, staring up at him. ''You don't understand. You never do. You said it wasn't alright last time, he comforted. And it went perfectly fine. I am now the deputy of ThunderClan, ''I whisper. ''Does that sound alright to you? Just for tonight, let your thoughts be free He stares at me. He shakes his head. I'm not losing you, Duskbright, he mutters. And I won't lose you, I whispered. Just for tonight, would you come with me? Come with me, ''he replies, urgently now. ''We can escape the Clans, while we can. No, ''I whisper sadly. ''I can't. Why not? ''he demands angrily. ''Because I can't leave ThunderClan, Snowfeather, I reply weakly. I can't leave them after they have been through so much. Just for tonight, let the lines get blurred Oh, snowblind! Come with me, ''Snowfeather pleaded. ''I know you dream to be with me. I do, I whispered. Every night. Then come with me, he whispered. Out of sight and out of mind Snowblind I... I couldn't make myself do it. Just for tonight Come with me... He looks me in the eyes, his warm gaze melting mine. Yes, I'll come with you, I whisper quietly''.'' And I'll never leave you. Blindly... http://www.monstercat.wikia.com 1 Category:Mist's Fanfictions Category:Mist's Songfics Category:Songfic